nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Kart
Nitrome Kart is a Fanon racing game for Windows XP and 7 only by Shy and Dry Guy (KEKPAPAGAJ) which is based on Mario Kart. You can pick 5 modes, easy, normal, hard, mirror, battle. You have to win different cups, first track is Share Springs. Characters Smokey Bacon Ice Cream (Bad Ice Cream 3) Speed: 7 Handling: 4 Cornering: 2 Cornering: 8 Nory (Normal character) Speed: 9 (Unlocked by winning Share Springs in top 10!) Handling: 5 Cornering: 7 Yippy Sonny (Normal character) Speed: 10 (Unlock by winning Share Springs 1st!) Handling: 14 Cornering: 17 Licorice Ice (Bad Ice Cream 2 and 3) Speed: 14 Handling: 19 Cornering: 20 (Unlocked by finding the hidden package at Share Springs!) Clown of Hell (Clowndance MULTI) Speed: 7 Handling: 7 Cornering: 10 Enda (J.U.S.T.I.N.) Good all rounder, everything of her is 5 Karts or Cars Karts LI MACHINE (Bad Ice Cream) + Speed: 5 + Handling: 2 + Cornering 5 Kart 222 344 ClownDANCEMulti (Clown Dance MULTI) Enda's KART (J.U.S.T.I.N.) Fire-fox Quad Cups and tracks New Tracks Grand Prix! Snake Cup (Share Springs, Fire-fox Forest, Enda Circuit, Whomp Ruins (Just like Thwomp Ruins in MK8) Fox Cup (Dragon Driftway (Dragon Raceway in Europe), Mario Circuit, Luigi's Mansion, Mute City) Starman Cup (Mount Enda, Papa's Kitchen, Sherbet Land, DK Jungle) Special Cup (Cloudtop Cruise, F-Zero Rainbow Road, Big Hand, Bowser Castle) Retro Mario Kart Tracks Grand Prix! The most courses in the Shell Cup are from the Mushroom Cup. Mario Circuit, however, comes form the Flower Cup. Shell Cup: Wii Luigi Circuit, Wii U Mario Circuit, N64 Kalamari Desert, SNES Bowser Castle 1 All courses of the Banana Cup originate from the Flower Cup. However, Toad Circuit and Mario Kart Stadium are originated from the Mushroom Cup. Banana Cup: 3DS Toad Circuit, Wii Coconut Mall, Wii U Mario Kart Stadium, N64 Sherbet Land Most courses come from the Flower Cup in the Leaf Cup. Cloudtop Cruise comes from the Special Cup, so does DK'S Jungle Parkway. Leaf Cup: N64 Luigi Raceway, Wii Toad Factory, Wii U Cloudtop Cruise, N64 DK's Jungle Parkway The track's majority in the Lightning Cup comes from the Special Cup. However, the third course comes from the Star Cup. Lightning Cup: Wii Moonview Highway, N64 Toad Turnpike, Wii U Mount Wario, GCN Rainbow Road Sequel to.. Mario Kart 8, and the sequel of this game is Nitrome Must Die Cart. fact about this game This game got over 10 million downloads in NA! This game is the most popular Nitrome Kart game! This is the only Nitrome Kart game to have Wii U Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 as a track in the Leaf Cup. However, in the trailer, the developer wrote a comment "Yes, there will be MK tracks. I am happy for you for asking, Cloudtop Cruise will be the 2nd track of the Lightning Cup." This is the only Nitrome Kart game to have a free DLC. Items HUF: Works like Coins in Mario Kart, can make the player"s kart faster Squid: Works like Blooper in Mario Kart makes the players blind Chocolate: Splits a chocolate pit on the track if a racer goes on it he or she will slip and lose control for a few seconds. Crown: Gives a slight speed boost for the player. If the player touches one on the F-Zero Rainbow Road, he or she will lose HUF, spin out and lose control for a minute. Super Crown: Gives the player an endless speed boost until he or she becomes 1st. Flamethrower: Works like Fireball in Mario Kart Clown Hat: Works like Spiny Shell in Mario Kart. Can be used by Clownie only, seeks out the first racer and explodes him or her. Launching a Clown Hat in 1st place will make it U-turning and hitting YOU. So don't do that. Blue Homing Missile: Works like Clown Hat but anyone can use it (except Clownie). Homing Missile: Works like Red Shell in Mario Kart Super-Shroom: Works like Mega Shroom in Mario Kart Wii. Can make the player huge and really fast. When using this Item, nothing can squish him or her, except Whomps. If a player used Super-Shroom goes through a player,that player will be squished, and be very slow. Shrink Shroom: Makes the player tiny and very fast. When using this item, nothing can smash him or her, but players used Super-Shroom can. Starman: Works like Starman in Mario Kart, can make the player invincible and able to drive through others. After driving through others, the players we drove through will lose control. Ghost: Works like Boo in Mario Kart, throws a ghost, when the ghost touches a racer, he or she will lose coins, or lose control. Heart: Works like Homing Missile. Banana Peel: Works like Banana Peel in Mario Kart, throws a slippery banana peel on the track , if racers touch it they will slip. Vacuum: Places a vacuum in front of the vehicle. It seeks out 3 nearby racers. If they are completely stuck on it, they will fly into the sky. Bullet: Works like Bullet Bill in Mario Kart, makes the player an extremely fast Bullet, and he or she can knock down racers. Hazards Penguins, Chains, Bullet Bills, Traffic, Foxes, Cows, Machines, Trains DLC Super Mario Pack, includes Peach, Luigi and Bowser. Steak and Jake Pack, includes Steak (a cow) Jake (a bird) and Bustin Jieber. Battle stages In battle mode you can pick 3modes. Balloon Battle, Knock-em-Down, and No Guardrails Battle. The stages are: Battle Stage 1 (based on Koopa Beach from Mario Kart and also has the same music) Ice Skating Rink (based on the Sherbet Land tracks from Mario Kart and also has the same music) Rainbow Cookie (based on Rainbow Road, has SNES Rainbow Road tiles and it's music is a mix of SNES Rainbow Road's music and Cookie Land's music.) This stage is really tricky as there are no guardrails,limited grounds, and 3 rainbow Whomps near the beginning that makes racers spin out, or otherwise fall,and will lose a balloon. Jungle Park (Simple square-formed battle stage that has water in the middle. There are also trees.) Ratings ESRB E, PEGI 7, CERO A, ACB NRC Achievements Achievements only appear in the Australian and European versions of the game. Written on the boxart of the Australian version, it says "400 crazy achievements to collect." # Here we go! - Start playing # Welcome to Nitrome Kart - Discover the Main Menu # I'm glad you're playing - Enter any browser # Online-trome Kart - Click on the Online link # Hey look... a coin! - Collect a coin # Start to burn some rubber - Drift for 10 seconds # I need help... - Check out the Help section # The Contender - Finish the tutorial and get ready to play some Nitrome GP # Wii You - Connect your computer to any game system # A new racer - Join the GP # Army Driver - Destroy an army sign # You are a n00b! - Finish last place # Champion - Win a race # Pickup - Pick up a box # Yum! - Eat a pie # 1-up - Collect all coins on a stage (there are 100 total) # Advanced contender - Finish in the podium # Share Winner - Win at the Share Springs # Owowowowowowowowow! - Fall off a track # Pwned Driver - Get shot # Yoshi! - Find a cameo # LUIGI'S GOD IT'S A HAIRFRING DRESSER! - Enter the mansion at Share's Springs. Do not touch any ghosts in Luigi's Mansion. Sideswipe Luigi at his mansion. # The forest - Advance to Fire-fox Forest # No more bushes jumping in the forest! - Destroy all 5 bushes in Fire-fox Forest # Forest Pwner - Win in the Fire-fox Forest # Home circuit - Race on Enda Circuit with Enda # Kart home circuit - Race with any character driving Edna's Kart on Edna Circuit # Welcome home, Mrs. Bird - Advance to Enda Circuit # She'll never be forgot - Die on Enda Circuit with Enda # My kart's gone - Die while driving Enda's Kart on her home circuit # Fly, man, fly! - Launch a Blue Homing Missile on Enda Circuit # She's so good - Win on Enda's Circuit using Enda # Her kart is amazing - Win on Enda's Circuit with Enda's kart # She's a Loser - Finish last place with Enda on her home circuit # You won again! - Win on Enda's Circuit with any character Category:Games